


Show Yourself

by Whiskey_Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: Of Fate and Prague [4]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fiery Tribune - Freeform, FieryWhiskey, Friskey, FriskeyHeads, Gen, Team Whiskey, Winkie Virus, songs that make sense, what if, whiskey cavalier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Whiskey_Dee
Summary: It's their second Halloween together and Frankie is running out of princess-y ideas for costumes.
Relationships: Will Chase & Frankie Trowbridge, Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Series: Of Fate and Prague [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Show Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning to those who haven't seen and is planning to see the new Frozen movie. There's a little spoiler at the end of this fic.
> 
> The song included in the soundtrack released a week before but out of context of the film's story, it doesn't spoil anything (unlike "Do You Want To Build A Snowman" where we learn that the sisters were orphaned, but I think it was deliberate :D ).

_"I have always been a fortress_  
_Cold secrets deep inside_  
_You have secrets, too_  
_But you don't have to hide"_

* * *

The day when people dress up as either something scary or something mystical is near. Halloween is just around the corner and Will Chase is again asking his girlfriend, Frankie Trowbridge, to dress up for a party that the Whiskey team is organising for the department.

"I thought you like dressing up," he says. "And it's Halloween, it's legit."

Frankie does her famous eye roll.

"Yes, I do love dressing up," she replies. "I'm just..."

She falters.

"You're just what?"

"Out of ideas," she continues. "Because you exhaust me of ideas on how and who to dress up."

Will laughs. He does ask Frankie a lot to dress up when they go to costume parties even if she says that she'll dress up as herself.

"I'm sorry but I love seeing you in costume," he tells her. She grunts her reply. "Oh, come on, boo."

"My problem is," Frankie responds. "I don't think that there are any more princesses or faeries in the fantasy world that I can dress up as. Unless you want me to dress up as one of the monsters in the Grimm Brothers fairy tales."

Will pauses and looks at her from head to toe, imagining her as a werewolf or an evil elf. He thinks that it's not going to be a problem...or will it? He frowns.

Frankie catches him sizing her up and says, "You're having a mental image of me as a werewolf, aren't you?"

"Well," he begins. "It's not that bad but I can still see you as a princess."

"In that case," she says, getting her purse from the coat rack where she hung it last night. "I'm going to Kelly's."

"Without me?!"

"Yes. So, I'll see you when I get back."

She turns and closes the door but she doesn't move. She knows Will is still staring at the closed door because she didn't kiss him goodbye. It was deliberate because she is frustrated, not at him, but with herself.

Will and her have been dating for around a year and a half and she knows these events are quite a big deal for him. It's a form of escapism for him because he gets to have fun instead of pretending because of work. And ever since they've been together, she has been included in these big events. She dressed up as Aurora (blue dress not pink!) last year, their first Halloween together. Inside, she loved it but at the same time it made her sad. And she did tell the reason to Will when they were in Hong Kong and he fully understood her. From then on, she hasn't said a word about him asking her to dress up or vice versa. But now, she's out of ideas or characters that she loves. She can dress up as one of those people in Standish's favourite Asian horror films but she's pretty sure that Will won't like it.

She sighs and gets going. She's actually not going to Connecticut but it is Kelly who is meeting her. Telling Will that she is just gives her more time to think.

Kelly is already waiting for her at the St James Theatre when Frankie arrives. The former gives her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek which Frankie accepts wholeheartedly.

"Been a long time," Kelly tells her.

"Yeah," Frankie says, sheepishly. "You know, work. Travel a lot."

"Care Bear still with you?" her former guardian asks, her eyes twinkling.

"Ugh," Frankie responds, pretending to roll her eyes. "Still a Care Bear and still so emotional."

"Uh huh."

Frankie looks at her incredulously. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Kelly answers and turns around to enter the theatre.

"Kelly."

Frankie follows her inside not even noticing the show that Kelly picked for them to watch. When she does, she stops at her tracks. Kelly notices that her former charge isn't following anymore and has a very questioning look on her face.

"See something that makes you think?" she asks.

" **Frozen**?" Frankie asks her. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Kelly replies and shrugs. "I love Idina Menzel."

"You know that she's not..."

"Oh, I know. We're watching this because I know that you're having a challenging time thinking of a costume for your Halloween party."

Frankie takes a double look.

"How do you know that we have a Halloween party to go to?" she asks, confused and scared at the same time, not even realising or pretending that she just confirmed it nor that she is going with somebody.

Kelly laughs at her. "You really think that I won't know? When I called you, I can hear the lightness in your voice. It's very different from the last time we met."

Frankie looks at her; she wants to cry because she feels embarrassed but she holds her tears. She's not that person and Will certainly hasn't turned her into one.

"Also, I sort of heard him in the background, singing, so it means that you were at his house when I called you. I know about a Halloween party because that is what I saw in Will when we met. I mean, he goes where happiness goes," Kelly continues.

She really wants to cry now.

"Frankie," Kelly says, reaching out for her hand. "As your former guardian, do you really think I won't be able to notice that you and Will are together? Even over the phone?"

"Yes," Frankie replies. "Because you know me."

"And that's it," Kelly tells her. "I _know_ you. No matter how much you hide your feelings, I can still see where your heart is. And the last time, I saw that you really like Will and you care for him deeply. And he cares for you, too."

Frankie sighs. Kelly's right. She lived with her for quite some time before she went places. Kelly sees right through her every time. She used to think that she could fool her when she sneaked out the window in high school but Kelly would be right at the door the next morning, waiting for her with a frown on her face.

"You're happy," Kelly continues. "And I like it. He really brought out the lightness in you. I used to see it when your mum used to visit with you. You're out of that rabbit hole, Frankie. He's good for you."

"He did bring me out of that darkness," Frankie responds. "And I know I'm better because of him."

Kelly smiles. "Do you know why I chose this?"

Frankie shakes her head.

"Because you're Elsa."

* * *

"How am I Elsa?" Frankie asks as they get out of the lobby after the show.

"I assume that you haven't seen the second one," Kelly says.

Frankie shakes her head.

"I brought Timmy to a screening last year," she begins. "And as I was watching it, I realised that you are Elsa. I bought a copy for my son and I thought I can share it with you so you will see."

"I am not going..."

"Frankie. You asked and I have an answer," Kelly muses.

"Fine," Frankie sighs. "My apartment is on the way. We can order take out."

"Chinese?" Kelly asks. "I heard you like fortune cookies."

The look in Frankie's face makes Kelly guffaw. She has seen this countless times when the younger female was a teen, long before the tragedy. She's found.

"You really think that I won't establish and won't have any communication with Care Bear? He's easy to deal with and he just says what's in his head."

Frankie just walks away, her face red, with Kelly following, laughing and proud at her charge, at her heels, fast.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Frankie is sitting on Will's bed, pondering on the costume she's already wearing under her robe. They still have time before the party and she's thinking of asking Will to watch a movie with her. Will notices her unease when he enters the room.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asks.

Frankie sighs and decides that she will ask, "Want to watch a movie before we go and get ready for the party?"

"You know me," Will says. "Sure. I'll go and get the TV ready."

Will exits the room and she can hear him setting up his television in the living room. She sighs and gets up, getting the unopened Blu-Ray that Kelly sent to her. At first, she didn't believe her guardian but she is right, as always. So Kelly bought her a copy, too, to watch with Will. As Frankie hands him the Blu-Ray, he looks surprised.

"Frankie..."

"Just pop it in," she says.

So he does. Will is concerned about his girlfriend but he never shows or tells her. She hasn't seen the first one and still refuses to see it. She knows the famous song because he heard her singing it but he is confused why she wants to see the sequel suddenly. And has a Blu-Ray, a physical copy, not a digital copy. He shrugs his shoulders in his mind. He knows Frankie's quirks and tells but this is kind of unexpected, which is not one of her best qualities. She's not the expect the unexpected types even in their line of work. It is rare for her. But Will lets it go, to be cheeky about it.

As they watch, Will can't help but glance at Frankie once in a while. She's engrossed in the movie. She is singing along, or mouthing the words silently, even on Anna's parts, who is the exact opposite of her in terms of personality. She's more like...then it hits him. As they reach Elsa's other showstopping song, Will realises that Frankie wants him to watch it because she wants to tell him something that she can't voice out, not yet anyway. When the movie finishes, all through the Snowgies and Olaf's post-credit scene, Will waits for Frankie to speak but he doesn't let her know that he has an inkling on what she's about to say. He stands up the couch and shuts off the TV.

"We have to get going," he starts. "The party is in a couple of hours and I have to get my costume ready."

"Will."

There she goes.

"Do you know why," she starts, slowly, as always when she wants to talk about herself. "Why I chose this movie?"

Will looks at her, not condescendingly, but Frankie knows that he knows why long before she spoke.

"Yeah, I think I get it."

"When I met Kelly," Frankie says. "It wasn't at her place."

She is sure he knows but he doesn't show it. That's what she loves about him. He lets her be herself and lets her keep little secrets.

"It was on Broadway," she continues. "She chose **Frozen** as the show for us to watch and she told me that she chose it because I am Elsa."

Will nods his head, his realisation of why Frankie wants to watch **Frozen 2** now clear.

"She told me that she watched this," gesturing at the television, "with her son a year ago and when she did, she realised that I am Elsa. So we watched at my apartment and she sent this Blu-Ray a few days ago so I can watch with you."

"Frankie," Will begins but she holds up her hands to stop him.

"Kelly told me. You're easy," she says, half annoyed, half amused. "I just can't believe that you two would connive to give me an idea for a new costume."

She stands up and gets ready to take off her robe.

"Wait," Will says, wide-eyed. "You didn't?"

"I did," Frankie admits and proceeds to take off her robe. Inside, she is wearing the beautiful and elegant white dress, complete with the semi-billowing tulle cape, that Elsa transformed into during the showstopping song at Ahtohallan. It takes Will a second to organise his thoughts and discern why Frankie chose it. Show yourself.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

Will looks at her from head to toe. "Yes," he says, breathless. "I'm...I'm...Wow. It's amazing."

Frankie is slightly red on the cheeks but not from embarrassment. She's proud that she made her beau speechless; she hasn't made anyone that speechless unless she's interrogating or pointing a gun at the person.

"Jai pulled some strings," she laughs. "To get this made on time. With Kelly. Kelly's actually great at making things, despite what you saw when you met her. She actually helped my mum make my costumes."

"Wow," Will says again. "Just wow."

Frankie reaches out for him and pats the seat next to her. Will obliges. These are the times when Frankie opens up to him and it makes him proud. It's not of his doing but hers. She's slowly opening up - to him and him alone, although he thinks that Susan knows a bit more but he'll take it.

"When Kelly told me that I am Elsa," Frankie begins. "I didn't believe her. At first. Then we watched the sequel and that's when it hit me that I am. Especially after she sang _Show Yourself_. That was me, before I met you. The lyrics to song spoke to me."

Will looks at her and nods, understanding what she says.

"I used to be so closed-off even if people think they already see through me. Only Kelly did - does, every time. I just hide in my own little world, like I am looking for something that I cannot and, possibly, will not be able to find. And then came you."

"What?" Will asks, confused. "How..."

Frankie caresses his cheek and continues, "In a way, it was you who made me realise what I was looking for. I'm sure you know based on the lyrics."

"You," he answers, taking her hand in his. "You were looking for you."

"Me," Frankie reiterates. "I lost myself after everything that had happened when I was young and all I needed was someone to help me find myself, to help me be myself again. To be the Frankie who grew up loving princesses for costume parties."

"Frankie," Will starts. "It wasn't me..."

"Yes, it was you," she replies. "I told you before that if it weren't for you, I would still be in that deep, dark rabbit hole. You pulled me out. You gave me the balance I needed after every bad thing that happened. You helped me step up to be me again. You're my Queen Iduna."

Will looks at her wide-eyed and Frankie guffaws at his reaction.

"I hate you," he says. "Do you know that?"

"You wish," she teases.

"Anyway, we do have a party to get ready for. I still got to get in my costume." 

He stands up but Frankie holds on to his hand.

"Wait," she says. "The costume's not yet complete."

She stands up and brings her hand to her hair. A band is loosely tying the bun she's sporting and when she releases it, out flows long, long locks that Jai helped her get into, painstakingly, that morning. Will just stands there, gaping at her transformation.

"I know it's not the white hair," she tells him. "I'm never gonna wear..."

She is cut short when Will walks to her and kisses her, deeply, passionately. After what seemed like hours, they both part for air.

"I don't care," he sighs, his forehead touching hers. "It's perfect."

* * *

_"Show yourself_  
_Step into the power_  
_Throw yourself_  
_Into something new_  
_You are the one you've been waiting for_  
_All of my life"_

**Author's Note:**

> I love Frozen 2! Whilst the first one's "Let It Go" is super catchy, "Show Yourself" is more profound in terms of who Elsa is. I feel like Frankie is the song, someone who keeps searching for something but seeing nothing until someone comes along. That is Will.
> 
> The song speaks to me, that even now I entered the first year of my late 30s (yes that old), I haven't found myself. I'm sure that there are also like me out there so I hope that you give this song a listen and let's find that something we've been looking for and let's step into that and show ourselves to the world. :)


End file.
